Mario's Slightly Comprehensive Adventure
by MariYoshBowsFan
Summary: A sequel to Mario's Weird and Confusing Adventure! Will it be any better or much worse? Let's find out!


Mario's Slightly Comprehensible Adventure

_Chapter 1: Déjà vu, much?_

Peach woke up from her pink royal bedroom, hair somehow still straight. She yawned, stretched, and prepared for the long morning. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom drowsily made her way to the breakfast table to be greeted by Toadsworth.

"Hello, Princess. Good night's sleep?" he asked with a bit more energy than most people early in the morning.

"Oh, hello Toadsworth. Eh, nothing special."

One of Toadsworth's jobs was the Princess's appointment planner. "At seven, you have a golf tournament at Lakitu Valley. At nine, you have a Mario Party with Mario, Yoshi, and Daisy. At ten, you have a Karting Grand Prix, remember your Mach Bike!"

"Ugh, I have a lot to do today, don't I?" Peach said, obviously still not fully awake.

"I really hope the castle is under standard safety protocol."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, at the first day of every month: _he _comes."

"I don't understand."

"Bowser attacks." revealed Toadsworth with reluctance.

"Oh, I can announce to the Toads to be on alert for anything suspicious."

Peach proceeded to the large Conference Room with a large table and chairs for 10-15 and a podium. Over at the podium was a microphone connected to an intercom system wired around the castle. The Princess cleared her throat before beginning to speak. "Attention Mushroom Kingdom, be on the lookout for Bowser and his minions. He may appear at any time. Just giving a warning. Enjoy the rest of the day."

Toadsworth was standing in the doorway. "I really hope Bowser took a day off."

"I don't even think that will happen." doubted the Princess. Her final words over the intercom earlier were never more ironic. Since Bowser has never taken a day off and this won't end now.

Right on cue, the sound of propellers could be heard outside the castle walls. Peach cautiously walked on the balcony to the sight of Bowser's airship. "Of course..." she sighed.

"What? You don't like the view of my airship? Well, I can fix that." Bowser shouted with a laugh.

Sirens going off, lights flashing, and bells chiming still weren't enough to save the Princess from being captured. Toadsworth, helpless, could only look on with horror. Bowser steered the flying ship right into the castle wall. Peach tried to run, but it was to no avail. Bowser caught her, turned around, and boarded the airship for parts unknown.

As the dust settled, Toadsworth made a mental note to order more Toads to fix the walls, the ones employed didn't do well defensively. In panic, the elderly fungus didn't know what was to be done, who to call, but it would be worse to do nothing. An idea hit him like the castle walls just then. One red-clad, popular, mustachioed, master plumber from Brooklyn, New York came to mind: Mario! He knew what had to be done!

Toadsworth arrived at Mario's residence as fast (or slow) as his (aged) bones could(n't) carry him. Wheezing, he proceeded to bang on the door screaming Mario's name. No answer. "Maybe he isn't home..." What a terrible thought to go through his head. "Maybe we won't save Princess Toadstool this time. Maybe Bowser will-" He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Toadsworth? What are you doing here? You're out of breath."

"Ah, Master Mario. I come with grim news."

"Mario? No, no. This is Luigi." Toadsworth finally looked up not to see who he was expecting.

Toadsworth exhaled. "Deeply sorry, Master Luigi. Where is Master Mario?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He managed to say between sighs. "He's in the shower. I'm sure you want him and not me."

"Of course not!" Toadsworth fibbed a tad. "You're not just his wingman, you're the Mushroom Kingdom's hero!"

"You really mean that? In that case, let's-a-go!" Luigi shouted with glee.

"That's the spirit! Now go get 'em and save the Princess, Master Luigi!"

Right after this was said, the plumber and hero Toadsworth originally was expecting appeared in the doorway. "What's with the ruckus?"

"Master Mario! You've arrived! Oh and Master Luigi, I never told you that Princess Toadstool is being kept with even more security that previous kidnappings, good luck!"

"Peach needs saving? My specialty!" Mario ran off without warning, followed by a struggling Luigi, stranding Toadsworth at the Mario Brothers' house.

Once again, our heroes embark on another mission to save the Princess. Will they succeed or will Bowser finally win? Only time will tell...


End file.
